One of a Different Sort
by TheOutlawedArcher
Summary: I always wondered what it would be like to have anything but a normal life.  Five years after the letter should have come, one arrives.  My parents sit me down and tell me I'm a half blood.  But not the kind that the wizarding world is used to...
1. A Different Sort

Sure, you could say I'm not an average person. Well… what tipped you off? Was it that no one talks to me? Or the fact that everyone who walks by me either giggles or makes some nasty comment. My grandfather always told me that I was special. He never told me why… but told me that when I turned eleven it would all make sense to me. Well… here I am, five years after my eleventh birthday… and does it makes sense? No, cause nothing spectacular ever happened to me when I was eleven. I guess I should have believed my parents when they told me to forget what my gramps said. But I was too hooked on his stories of witches and wizards, spells and the use of dark magic. Boy was I in for some disappointment. Course, gramps told me that it would come in a letter… brought by sommat he called the owl post. I watched owls… and never once did one bring me any mail. After I turned twelve, I stopped believing my gramps stories about a world full of magic.

Anyway, five years later… yeah that's right… five years later, I was in the parking lot of Avala High School waiting for my mother. Even though it was the beginning of August and school didn't start for another month, I was sitting in the school parking lot, all because of one failed science grade. I had to take a sophomore science class during the summer, because someone (who will remain nameless) ruined my final project which counted for a great majority of my grade. So there I was sitting on a bench while waiting for my mother. I heard the roar of the engine right before the Ferrari speeded by, splattering me with muddy water from a puddle. Over the sound of the engine was uncontrollable laughter. I growled, as I stood up and attempted to get some water off of me. A group of the popular kids walked by and laughed at me. One of the girls stepped forward and glanced over my sopping figure.

"Vadaris," She said, sugar-coating her tone. "Halloween isn't for another month or two… so why are you wearing your costume already?"

At that exact moment my mother pulled up to the curb. I grumbled something unintelligent and climbed into the car while laughter exploded behind me. Thankfully, my mother said nothing of it.

"Stupid, slutty, bimbos…." I muttered under my breath.

When we got home I went upstairs and took a hot shower and slid into my most comfortable pjs.

A month flew by and I was in much the same situation as before. I got picked up from school and took a shower. One day, I wandered downstairs and looked at my mother who had gotten the mail just a few seconds before. She was gaping at a letter that looked rather old. I asked her what it was and peered over her shoulder, only to find it was addressed to me. I looked at my mother and asked her what this was. She said nothing but said that I couldn't have it till my father got home. I sighed dramatically and half-walked half-danced out of the room. I'm actually a very talented dancer. I went back up to my room and climbed out the window. I swung myself up onto the flat roof of the house and stared up at the stars, wondering what it would be like to fly. To get away from this life for one school year. I started thinking about my grandfathers stories. I find myself doing this often, just to remember him. The way his eyes would light up when I asked him for a story was one of the things I liked to remember most about the man who had passed away when I was thirteen. I brushed the thoughts away as headlights flashed in the driveway.

I slipped back into my room and practically ran down the stairs to greet my father. He caught me just as I jumped off the stairs. He set me down with a grunt, claiming I was far to heavy to do that anymore. I pouted and shuffled into the kitchen. My parents and I ate dinner and dad watched TV while mom and I did the dishes. My mother then shooed me out of the kitchen and my father went to talk to her. After sometime of shouting and arguing, they called me down from my room. My father had a pained look on his face, as did my mother. They made me sit down at the kitchen table while they both stood across from me.

My first thought was what did I do? But then I realized it was confession time. My parents only did this when they had something major to tell me. Like when they gave me the sex talk… boy was that humiliating. I sat there as they tried to figure out how to start.

"Would you guys just tell me already?" I blurted out

My mother looked at me and sighed, I expected something much different than what came out.

"There is no easy way to say this," my mother began. "So I'm just going to tell you straight out… you're a half blood."

"I'm a what now?" I asked utterly confused

My dad looked at me sheepishly and explained:

"Well, look Nips," He said, using an old pet name. "I'm not your real father…"

This was a revelation to me…

"Whhhhhhaaaattttttt?" Was the only thing I could get out.

"Look honey, we were never going to tell you…" My mom said "But then this came." She fished out the letter I had seen earlier from a drawer and handed it to me.

I opened the letter, not sure of what I might find. It told me that I was accepted to a place called Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was another sheet of paper telling me what school items I would need. I dropped the letter and looked at my mom and apparently a man I had no connection to.

"Wait this is a joke right?" I said, unsure of the answer.

"No, dear," said my mother "This is all real."

"So… wait… if I'm a half blood then, I'm half human and half…. What?"

My mother looked like she was about to cry when she answered with:

"Half fairy."

I was shocked. My mother tried to tell me other things but I was in my own thought process at that point. I vaguely remember her saying that we would get all my school supplies tomorrow. But it wasn't as significant as the thought that was going through my head.

My name, is Juniper Vadaris… and I'm half fairy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, what do we think? Stupid… idiotic... okay... maybe? I really don't care if you think it's terrible. But hey… it's my first fanfic… so... you should hit that little review button down at the bottom and lemme know what you think and tell me if you have any ideas! Oh and there will be more hogwartsy stuff laters I promise :D


	2. Diagon Alley

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER… J.K. ROWLING DOES!**

* * *

><p>What could I say? I didn't open my mouth, fearful that I would let out a lengthy string of curses, followed shortly by several screaming matches concluded by tears. Half fairy? Of course, being the reasonable (not) person that I was, I stayed perfectly calm. My mother after her confession that I was half fairy had burst into uncontrollable tears, all while begging me to forgive her for not telling me sooner. I must tell you, it was hard not to yell at her, since that would only have induced more tears. If you hadn't noticed, my mother is an emotionally unstable person. When I finally managed to collect my thought and my…. Step…. Father? (I think that's what I would call him…) eventually was able to calm down my mother, I asked a few questions that my mother answered as best she could.<p>

"So, if I'm half fairy, and Vincent (my stepfathers name) isn't my dad… then who is, and how in the world did you two meet… and have me?" I asked wonderingly

"Well…. See… most fairies live in the fey (fairy land) and your father had… a time of rebellion… I was twenty and didn't care much but I fell in love with your father while he was hanging out in the human world. We got married and had you and we were so happy… but all good things must come to an end… he had to go back because of his duties." My mother stopped, looking very close to crying again.

"Okay I get that…. But who is he?" I said, that one question nagging me.

"Goodness… your father is… is… is Oberon, King of the Fey." She said… and promptly burst into fresh tears.

Once again, I went into my mind… trying to process this information that threatened to overwhelm me. My mother quickly stopped crying. After all this you would have thought that I had no more questions… but I wasn't quite done.

"Okay… uh…" I looked at the letter that had fallen from my hands. "Mom… what is the dealie-o with this letter… are… are you telling me grandpa's stories were true?"

My mother looked torn. "Yes dear, they were true, but the truth of your blood kept me from letting you believe them. When I said that I was never going to tell you, well that came out wrong, If nothing happened between now and your sixteenth birthday, we wouldn't have told you. We told the headmaster of the school that you wouldn't be attending until your coming of age, and only if things start to change for you. To put your mind to rest, you will have to find out what changes will happen for yourself, because I can't tell you what will happen, if anything happens at all." She stopped and frowned

"Oh come on… can it be that bad… the worst that can happen is that I get some pointy ears… right?" I said, jokingly at first, but the look on my mothers face told me that something worse probably could happen.

"I don't know what will happen… tomorrow we will go to get your school stuff, and then you'll leave for Hogwarts."

I knew I was being sent to bed, but it didn't matter, I was suddenly very tired and wanted to sleep anyway. I noticed the matter of my father had been a source of discomfort to my mother which was why I hadn't pursued it more… maybe I would some other time. I fell into a fitful sleep in which I was flitting around like well… a fairy… and I was waving a magic wand and my mother was a huge dragon. I guess that's what you get when you read far too much and love Sleeping Beauty and Peter Pan, hence my mother as a dragon and myself as a tiny green fairy.

After a night of not getting much sleep, my mother woke me up and told me to get dressed. I did as she asked, but it was like I was in a trance. I tried to eat some breakfast, although I had no appetite. But I mean considering the night before I had good reason not to eat. My mother seemed distracted and I kept thinking about this Hogwarts place that I was supposedly going to.

"So, mom…" I began "How are we going to get all this stuff, it isn't like you can get cauldrons, wands, robes, and magic books in London… and what's with this platform nine and three quarters… I didn't know such a place existed!"

My mother laughed "We will get your school supplies at a place called Diagon Alley, it's sort of nearby. As to the platform, well you'll just have to wait and see for yourself." With that said, she ushered me out the door with a mischievous glint in her eyes that says that she knows something that I don't. I hate that look; it scares the living daylights out of me. My mother dragged me to The Leaky Cauldron. My first thought was 'seriously… a pub?' but I didn't voice this thought aloud… mom still had the look in her eye. She pulled me through to a back alleyway and then tapped on some bricks. I stood in awe as the bricks rolled away to reveal an entire part of the world that I didn't even know existed. What amazed me the most was the different sorts of people running around. Of course the majority of them were human… but I did see a few goblins and something that looked like a disheveled elf leaving some stores. This, my mother told me, was Diagon Alley. The first thing my mother did was steer me to a big, white, gleam-so-bright-that-your-eyes-burn-out building called, Gringotts. Apparently it was a bank, a bank run by goblins. I suppose anyone who saw would believe I led an incredibly sheltered life, because I sort of clung to my mother. To tell the truth this was terrifying yet awesome all at the same time. She told a… goblin… that we were here to collect some money from our vault. The goblin called for another goblin and he led us to a cart. We climbed in and the cart started speeding towards our destination. When we reached the vault, the goblin took the key and inserted it into a key slot and the doors slid apart to reveal several grand piles of money. It was a blinding sight of bronze, silver, and gold coins. I gawked at the piles that were gleaming all around me.

"The little bronze ones are knuts, the silver ones are sickles, and the gold ones are galleons." My mother told me "This is what we use in the wizarding world for money."

I nodded and my mother produced a bag that looked like a pirate's purse. She told me to fill it with all three types of coin. Once done there we left the bank and proceeded to get my things from the various shops. We went to Madam Malkin's and she took my measurements for robes. As my mother waited for her to alter and fix another set of robes, I headed over to Ollivanders wand shop. I walked into the shop and blinked, I looked around. No one seemed to be at the front desk so I waited and then finally cleared my throat as an old man appeared. He looked at me and then smiled. He said hello and then walked over to a stack of boxes, pulled one out and asked me to try it. This wand, he said, was made of wood from a holly tree and had a core of dragon heartstring. It was eleven inches long. I waved it around and several boxes blew off the shelf. I immediately gave it back to him and smiled sheepishly. After a few more wands he handed me a wand that was made of wood from a juniper tree, and it had the essence of fairy wings in it, and it was 7 ½ inches long. I grimaced… a juniper tree and fairy wings eh? Well fate seemed to want to remind me of my current predicament.

"Of course, no fairies were harmed in making this; the fairy gave up her wings to save her people and thought that it might make a nice wand." He explained, misinterpreting the expression that crossed my face.

He pressed it into my hand and I waved it around. It felt, warm. A spring breeze blew through the shop even though it was the beginning of fall. A look crossed the man's face before he smiled. He took the wand from me and put it in a box which he then handed to me. I paid 3 galleons and 2 knuts for the wand. I stepped out of the shop and met my mother at the front of the Leaky Cauldron. We were about to leave when I asked my mother if we could look at the animals. So we headed into the shop and my mother talked to the shop keeper while I wandered around. I saw some owls and toads… not that I really wanted either. The rats were interesting specimens but they seemed too… I can't really place a word for them. I do admit however that they intrigued me. I sat with the cats for awhile and the store keeper came to feed them. He put the food into bowls and the animals swarmed the bowls. I noticed a black cat that seemed to be pushed away by the others. I picked up a neglected bowl and walked over to the cat it didn't seem to be fully grown but the store keeper assured me that it had been here for several months and was fully grown. I walked over to the outcast and set the bowl down in front of him. He ambled over to it and started eating. He had little silver eyes, which was odd in a cat, and he had a silvery-blue streak down his left side. The streak look a little like He was fairly small and besides his blue streak he was purely jet black. My mother came to the area with cats and found me cuddling the small animal. She smiled and I handed her the cat. My mother looked into his little eyes and her smile grew. Promptly, she took the cat to the shop counter and bought him for me. I hugged the little animal close to my chest as we were leaving. I was just out the door when I ran into someone.

"S… Sorry." I stammered as I looked up.

The person I had run into was a tall young man in robes with green trim. He grimaced in reply and pushed his way past me, disappearing into the shop. My mother and I were done with shopping, so we went to King's Cross Station to wait for the train. As we reached the station I saw platform nine and platform ten but sure enough, there was no 'platform nine and three quarters'. My mother chuckled when I said this was rubbish and she led me towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. She gave me my trolley and told me to run at the barrier. I thought she was crazy but she simply pushed me towards the wall. I swallowed and ran towards it, closing my eyes at the last second and bracing myself for the impact. I imagined my stuff flying everywhere and saw the people staring at me like I was a complete idiot. I also imagined my mother laughing her head off and telling me how ridiculous I had been for even thinking that my grandpa's stories were true. But then I remembered the wall that rolled back, the goblins, the elf, and all the wonders of that place called Diagon alley. The impact never hit me. A second after I should have hit the barrier, I opened my eyes to find my mother by my side and around me were so many bustling people. Hanging from the ceiling was a sign that said "Platform 9/3: Hogwarts Express" I let my mouth hang open and my mother laughed and pushed me towards the train.

"If you stand here gawking all day you will miss the train and the opportunity to find a good seat." I headed towards the train and found a nice _empty_ compartment. I stuck my head out of the window and my mother walked over and hugged my head as best she could.

"Before you get on the train, you should know. I'm a pureblood, meaning that both your grandfather and your grandmother were wizards," My mother whispered, "You are technically a half blood, but if anyone asks its best you say you're a pure blood. If only for the reason that we don't want anyone asking about your father. Remember sweetie, I have always loved you, and I always will!"

The last I saw of her she was waving with all the other parents. As I cuddled the cat, who I had decided to name Flicker, I thought it couldn't get any worse. Little did I know that I was dead wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So yeah, I figure I might post a chapter a day until I get bored or start running out of ideas… Just to let you know, reviews inspire me… so hit that button and lemme know what you think of chappie number 2. Reviews also manage to make me smile, which is a hard thing to do these days. Constructive criticism is preferred to meanness. Oh and if I got any of the Harry Potter stuff wrong (example: the leaky cauldron being the entrance to Diagon Alley (cause I think that might be wrong but I'm too lazy to check the books)) let me know because I get that stuff wrong occasionally! Thanks ya'll!

The Outlawed Archer =]


	3. One Crazy Train Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Alone in my compartment, I was free to let my emotions run wild. My initial emotion was anger. Anger at my mother for not telling me about my blood, or my real father. Next came sadness because I wouldn't be able to see my family or my best friend Devin for a few months. Then came pure and total denial, I couldn't grasp the concept of being half fairy. All I knew was that everything I had once thought to be true had been turned upside down and all around. I was a half blood, I guess those in the world of the fey would call me a bastard child, but it really didn't matter. So grandpa was right, I am special… in more ways than one. My mother told me not to believe him. After my eleventh birthday, I thought he was crazy. There was a point where I told him that I hated him and his stories, he stopped smiling after that. I feel responsible for his death, because afterwards his health started to fail and his lifelong condition worsened. I feel so guilty these days; I mean what kind of granddaughter tells her grandfather she hates him? If I could have, I would have ran to him and begged him to forgive me. He would have grinned at me, and launched into one of his fascinating tales about he had dome something similar when he was my age. But that could never happen, he was gone. Cancer took him away from me at age thirteen. Before I had stopped listening to his stories, he managed to teach me quite a bit about magic. He told me all about charms, potions, transfiguration, muggle studies, astronomy, defense against the dark arts, arithmacy, history of magic, and divination. Apparently the only class he didn't take was care of magical creatures… he said it was a stupid class. He told me all about the houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw (which was the house he belonged to). He showed me maps of the castle that he had drawn when he was younger. I felt, by the time I was ten, that I had lived in Hogwarts for my entire life. My grandpa had made sure I would do well. I broke out of my thought process as the door slid open and a girl poked her head in. She glanced around and saw me. A concerned look crossed her face as she addressed me.<p>

"Are you alright?" She asked, stepping into the small area.

"I hadn't realized that I had been crying. I quickly wiped the tears off of my face.

"Yeah I'm fine…" I said "Is there anything you need from me?"

She seemed to hesitate.

"Do you think me and my two friends could sit with you?"

"Sure, I don't see any reason why you can't."

"Thanks!" She said, as she shuffled out of the room. I could hear her shouting for her friends.

I stood up and grabbed my black robes, dropping the sleeping Flicker in the process. As he yowled in protest, I wiped my eyes again, trying to clear the painful memories from my head. I settled back into my seat and, after pulling on my robes, and pulled out a random textbook. It was a potions book, my mother had gotten these specifically because they would change to whatever year I needed them to be in. As I flipped open to a page about vampires, the compartment door slid open. The girl from earlier walked back in with her two friends. The girl who had gone to get her friends grinned at me and slid into the open seat beside me.

"Thanks again," She said "I'm Katie Bell."

"You're welcome," I replied "My name's Juniper Vadaris."

"Are you new?" Asked the girl who had settled across from me. "I haven't seen you around before…" The girl beside her nudged her with her elbow. "Oh, and my name's Alicia Spinnet."

"Yeah," I said, grinning "I'm new but I know quite a bit about magic and the like."

"That's cool!" Said the girl who had elbowed Alicia, "I'm Angelina Johnson, It's nice to meet you Juniper!"

We talked for quite awhile about lots of things they had learned over the years. I think, in about two hours, I learned five years of sorcery from the three. They talked about who I should talk to and who I should avoid. And that I should most definitely not get into Slytherin if I wanted to be their friend. They were in Gryffindor, and were cool with everyone but the Slytherins. We talked about eligible boys, not that I was into that stuff. They all seemed relatively horrified when I didn't know anything about quidditch.

"You really don't know what quidditch is?" What? Have you been living under a rock for the past five years or something?" Alicia exploded. Apparently she lived and breathed quidditch.

"Yeah," I said "I really don't know what it is…"

They immediately launched into a very long explanation (after recovering from near heart attacks) that quidditch was a game. You had seven players, two beater, three chasers, one keeper, and a seeker. They beaters hit large flying balls called bludgers towards the other team, with the help of giant bats. The chasers took a ball, a little smaller that a soccer ball (which was called a quaffle) and tired to shoot it through one of three giant hoops. The keeper's job was to keep the quaffle from going through the hoops. The seeker was the most important. He, or she, tried to catch a small golden ball called a snitch, and if they did, they scored one hundred and fifty points for their team and ended the game.

"Wait…" I said… "So how do you get up to the hoops to score? And how is the seeker supposed to catch a tiny flying ball?"

All three girls looked like they had been struck by lightening.

"You…. You…" Alicia attempted.

"Uh…." Was all that came from Angelina.

I was fairly sure they had lost all speech capabilities when Katie finally piped up.

"It's… it's… it's played on flying brooms, Nips (they had quickly adopted my childhood nickname)." She said, trying to hold back laughter.

I fell silent, my eyes going wide. Flying brooms?

"WICKED!" I yelled, making all three girls jump.

I practically jumped on the girls, begging them to tell me everything. This was the one aspect my grandfather didn't tell me about. I was captivated by the prospect of flying and begged them to teach me how to play. They promised that they would start by teaching me how to fly. Satisfied, I stopped my pleading and sat back down. I was positively delighted and bombarded my new friends with questions on everything. When I finally finished with my inquisition I settled back into the seat. Pulling out another random text, I found that I was holding a charms book. About halfway into the first chapter I realized how much of this I already knew. I guess I have both grandpa and the girls to thank for that. I sighed and set the book down. The door to the compartment slammed open and a set of red heads walked in yelling Alicia, Angelina and Katie's names all at once… it was kind of funny. The girls laughed when the boys saw me. Their jaws dropped. I guess I should explain here, like I said I'm not your average person. Well we know why now. My appearance can be… _uncanny_, at first. Due to my fairy blood (or so it seems) I have shoulder length silver hair which falls into perfect little ringlets. My blue eyes have often been described as fiery or mysterious depending on the situation. Apparently, I'm nice to look at. I took a deep breath and let it out, then flashed the two a smile.

"Hi there," I said. "Now… the gawking has got to stop… you're making these three uncomfortable." I motioned to the girls who were truly beginning to look uncomfortable.

They laughed and entered the compartment. One of them squished me 'n Katie, the other doing the same to Alicia and Angelina. Now that I could see them clearly, they were obviously twins. They were Fred and George Weasly, also in Gryffindor house. They took a shine to me almost instantly because I was immediately caught up in the tales of their pranks and I wanted to know if I could help them prank some unsuspecting Slytherins. They were soon caught up to the fact that I was new at school and that I had a keen interest on learning how to play quidditch. They beamed and told me they were the beaters of the team. I could only imagine the injuries other teams came away with. The girls admitted to me that they were the chasers on the team and that their team captain was the keeper. Unfortunately for them, the team seeker had left Hogwarts the previous year and they were looking for a new one. At the mention of quidditch, Fred and George groaned.

"Speaking of our oh great captain, he actually sent us to look for you three so we could talk about strategies… I think we had better find him… before he finds us." Said George

All three girls were out of their seats.

"And you didn't tell us this before? He's going to kill us." All three groaned.

I simply laughed. The girls grinned and flopped back into their seats.

"Oh well," said Alicia "He can come find us and then explode."

Shouts were heard down the hall.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall come," muttered Katie.

Before I had time to ask what she was going on about the door slammed open, causing me to jump. A guy, who looked to be about my age, stuck his through the open door. He was fuming.

"I thought….. I thought I told you two that I wanted you to bring the girls back for a meeting. Not to be gone for an hour and a half." He said through clenched teeth.

"Uhhh we can explain!" Shouted Fred

"You see we met Juniper here… and well we wanted to find out who she was and so we might have- " Began George

"Dillydallied a little but it was with good purpose!" Finished Fred

He looked at me and swallowed. I sat there and blinked at him, not sure whether I should say anything.

"Still," he said "I need to talk to you guys, we have to beat them… after all this is my last year."

So he was roughly a year older than me.

"Come on Oliver," Alicia said "We're not even at Hogwarts yet and you're already pushing us to start training?"

"Yes," He said indignantly. "Now come on we have things to discuss."

"Uggghhhh, can't we discuss then here?" Complained Angelina.

"No, because we don't want little miss anonymous over here going and telling whatever house she's in what we're up to." He said simply

"Wood," said Katie sharply "You're barking up the wrong tree in Juniper's case. One she doesn't have a house yet, and two she didn't even know what quidditch was up until a little while ago…"

"I don't care!" he retorted "She might get sorted into any other house and then where will we be? Huh… without any unknown plans!"

He moved to leave and the rest of them started to follow. I stopped them.

"Its fine," I said "I'll go find somewhere else to sit."

I got up before anyone could protest and pushed past Wood. Once out in the corridor, I was almost run over by someone a few feet taller than me. I recognized him as the one who I had run into while leaving the animal store. I blinked and looked up.

"Sorry," I said "I obviously have this problem with running into you…"

He looked down at me, a sneer on his face.

"Yeah?" He said vindictively "Well watch it small fry."

"Whatever…" I said while stalking away.

He obviously didn't like that. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to face him.

"I'm dead serious. This happens again and I may have to do something about it."

I cried in pain as his grip on my arm tightened. Fortunately for me, my compartment door slid open. Wood walked out, followed closely by Fred and George. I could see Angelina, Katie and Alicia poke their heads out of the compartment. The tall boy nearly yanked my arm out of its socket when he turned to face them.

"What do you want, Wood?" He sneered (He seemed to do that quite a bit)

"Just thought I come see if you wanted to forfeit our next match, because you're going down." Wood replied and eyeing his grip on my arm added "You might want to let the lady go, Flint. She doesn't seem worth it."

I growled at this. He totally just insulted me.

The one called Flint smirked and only tightened his grip, effectively cutting off my circulation.

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do, Wood." He spat

By this time, Fred and George had scurried down the hall and were talking to another red head. The guy looked up and saw that Flint and Wood were practically going at each others throats and then his eyes narrowed on Flint's grip on my arm as Fred whispered in his ear. He strode up to our cozy little area.

"Marcus Flint, ten points from Slytherin for starting something in the halls. And for abusing another student." He said "Now, I suggest you let the girl go and all three of you return to your compartments as we will be arriving at Hogwarts within the next few minutes."

Marcus Flint seemed to think over these words, funny because I feel like you have to have a brain to think, and let go of my arm and sauntered down the hall.

"Thanks," I said to all four of my saviors. Although, I'm not quite sure that Wood counted, as he had insulted my honor.

"It was no problem," Murmured Fred and George

"Of course," said the other red head "As Head Boy it is my strict duty to stop and misbehavior of students. And as such-"

"Of come on Percy!" Shouted Fred "don't give us another 'duty' speech of yours… it's getting old!"

Percy looked startled and grunted, then walked away. The three boys went back to my old compartment and I actually managed to find a new one of my own. My arm, even through the fabric of my robes, burned with Flint's touch. I ignored it. Some people were so thick, and obviously Flint was thick enough to not accept an apology! As we pulled into the station, Katie and the girls found me and dragged me to some carriages. I knew better than to ask what was pulling them, since they were probably thestrals, which only someone who has witnessed a death can see. We arrived at the castle doors and walked in. A stern looking woman walked up to me.

"Miss Vadaris," she said "If you will come with me, you will be sorted first."

I swallowed audibly and looked over at the girls who gave me thumbs up. I reluctantly followed the woman into the great hall. She motioned for me to stop and walked up some steps and called everyone to attention.

Suddenly, a hat burst into song. I immediately knew that this was the sorting hat. My grandfather had talked about how it can see into your innermost heart. When its song had finished, the woman pulled out a scroll and put on some glasses but didn't open the scroll. She looked directly at me and called out:

"Vadaris, Juniper."

I walked nervously to the stool and pulled myself up onto it. The woman dropped the hat onto my head. This should be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>Okay… so this… this is chapter three… in case you didn't know :D I hoped you like this chapter. It took me forever to get it onto my computer… when I said I would update everyday… I didn't realize that these past two weeks were finals. So I was like "Oh crap" and forgot to update… but tomorrow is my last final so I should be all good writing wise. The one thing I want you lot to do, is to go hit that little review button and tell me what you thought! **One other thing: I want to know what house you think I should put Juniper into… give me the house, and the reason why you think she should be in that house!** I know you can do that for me because there are a bunch of you who put this story onto their story alerts…. I'm just depressed that you didn't review *pouts in a manner much like a two year old* A thanks to all who did put me on their story alerts or added this story to their favorites! And a huge, big, massive thanks to anyone who reviewed! Especially SecretlyAGryffindor!

Now: Plllleeeeaaaasssseeee review!

Peace out ya'll!

The Outlawed Archer =]


	4. The Sorting

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p>I sat there, shaking my head back and forth in disbelief as the past nights events ran through my head.<p>

* * *

><p>The hat flopped over my eyes and a voice entered my head.<p>

_Well, well, well, what have we here? A fairy half-blood? Been quite awhile since I have seen one of those. Last time may have been over a thousand years ago. Now, where to put you? Hmmm, you're very smart but Ravenclaw won't do for you. Although your blood would qualify you for Slytherin you just don't have the mentality for it. You don't seem to brave, so that would make you a good Hufflepuff, but your not altogether nice and average. No, no, no with that stellar wit, cunning imagination, mischievous attitude, flaring temper, and a small spark of unwavering loyalty, there is only one place for you… better be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall, which had been unusually silent because of the long silence from the hat, abruptly burst into cheers. I slipped off the stool when the hat was removed from my head and scurried over to the Gryffindor table. I sat next to Angelina, who like Fred, George, Katie, and Alicia, were grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I noted, with a satisfactory smirk, that Oliver Wood was glowering. I was far to caught up in the fact that I was a Gryffindor to sense the glare that was cutting into my back. The glare came from none other than Marcus Flint. The sorting went quickly after I had gone, the hat sticking people left and right. Finally, the headmaster stood and said a few words, and introduced the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin. He finished his welcome speech with some words and then… WHAMO! Feast galore. I think I ate more than I have in my entire life in one night. I can't say how long it was before the food finally vanished and the prefects started gathering all the, as Peeves would say, ickle firsties. I, due to my grandfather, knew my way to the common room, but let the Gryffindor Gang (as I had come to call 5/7 of the Gryffindor quidditch team) lead the way. We reached the portrait of the Fat Lady who was currently singing, while trying to break a glass with her voice. We grimaced when she hit the high note… my ears are still ringing. The girls basically shoved me up through the common room and into the dormitory, where I flopped onto a bed. I groaned into my new pillow and rolled over, almost managing to squish Flicker who jumped out of the way. I apologized to the small animal and he seemingly accepted my apology by curling up on my lap. I could hear Alicia in the bathroom getting ready for bed, and Katie and Angelina were already snoring. When Alicia vacated the bathroom, I grabbed my sleeping clothes and ran into the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and quickly dried it off. I slipped into my gray tank top and my yellow running shorts, which I never actually ran in. I walked out and sank back into my bed, thinking about the morning to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>*Cringes away* Yeah, I know this chapter is crazy short, but I'm experiencing a taste of writer's block… in case you were wondering it tastes really nasty! Anyway, sorry I didn't update sooner but I, like I said was having trouble, so I figured this is better than nothing right? On another note: I won't be able to update until August, depressing right? I'm going away (I won't say where) but on the chance that I come home on a random day with something written, I will update… or attempt to anyway! Once again, thanks to anyone who reviewed or put this story on story alerts or favorited this story! Leave me a little review letting me know what you think or if you've any suggestions for me!

See you in August!

The Outlawed Archer =] (I like the word 'WHAMO' it's kind of funny!)


	5. Failing, Falling, and Flying?

It was a dare… a stupid stupid dare… not sure why I even took it to begin with.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_"So, you run every day, and you can run like five miles without stopping?" Angelina said in disbelief_

_"Yep, best runner at my old school!" I said triumphantly_

_"If so, then are you up for a dare?" said Alicia, a devilish glint in her eye_

_"Dares? Of course, life's no fun without dares!"_

_"Fine then, I dare you to run from here, all the way to the great hall without stopping."_

_"Pshhh, peace of cake, but what's the catch?"_

_"If you lose, you have to jump in the black…"_

_"THAT is what I do if I lose? What am I five?"_

_"Well sure, but you'll probably catch something… it is September you know… not to mention you have to do it in only your under garments…"_

_"Alright and WHEN I win, you have to… well… I don't actually know what you have to do! But when, I figure it out I will tell you!"_

_"Deal?"_

_"Deal!"_

* * *

><p>If you ask me now I say I never should have taken the bet… it was a horrible decision!<p>

* * *

><p>The next day I was warming up. I had to run from our common room to the Great Hall. At certain points we had people who would make sure I was still running. The only reason I would be allowed to stop running was if the staircases moved. I started running. The halls were relatively empty, since all the students were waiting to go to Hogsmead for the day. Unfortunately for me, some obnoxious little Slytherins were lurking about the halls. Some of them sniggered at me. I tried to ignore them, but I heard a comment about how I was a good for nothing American. I sent a jinx flying at them. I hit my target, but angered the group. So I'm running down the hall with ten or so angry Slytherins right behind me. What a lovely way to start this dare eh? So I was running down the hallway, throwing glances over my shoulder to make sure that the Slytherins weren't getting to close. I knew I could stop them if I wanted but this made the dare more fun! It just so happened that while I was nearing the great hall I caught sight of Katie. She was grinning and cheering me on. A glanced back again and then glimpsed Katie's look of horror right before I ran into someone.<p>

That someone was standing in line, he toppled into the next person, who toppled into the person after that and well… let's just say I caused a domino effect. The entire line was down within seconds. I stood there… laughing, the bet totally forgotten.

* * *

><p>The bet came back to haunt me later. I eventually jumped into the lake… it was cold as all shit. After I toppled the line I met the person I ran into was none other than Harry Potter. I met him, Hermione, and Ron. They seemed nice. Harry told me he used to be seeker on the Gryffindor team but couldn't play this year due to bad grades that had come back to haunt him from last year.<p>

My birthday was fast approaching... much to my - obvious - dismay. The girls tried to get me to let them celebrate it but I refused. One day they decided to drag me out onto the quidditch pitch. Katie dissapeared into the broom closet and reappeared with a Cleansweep. She pushed it into my hands and smiled like the Cheshire Cat.

"Let's get you in the air..." said Alicia

"Uhmmm I'm not so sure about this..." I said, as I hovered a few feet off the ground.

I fell afterwards. After a few attempts at this I sat on the ground.

"IT'S JUST NOT NATURAL!' I shouted in frustration.

I picked up the broom and marched off towards the broom shed. I walked into it and stowed the Cleansweep. As I returned to the others, the Slytherin team had walked onto the field and were basically almost at each others throats. I grinned ridiculously and started running toward the group. Since our pervious encounter I had decided that I didnot like Marcus Flint... and therefore was going to make life miserable for him. Therefore, I charged straight into his towering figure.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: OH HI PEOPLES! I'M BACKKKKK! Yeah so, I was back in August... I just didn't write anything cause I was way to lazy write anything. But hey... I've written a little somethin somethin for you here! Read and Review! Oh and anyone else in Pottermore?<strong>

~ TOA


	6. Running Into Problems

It felt a little like running into a brick wall... that's all I have to say about it. While all of Marcus Flint's Slytherin buddies were standing around, I was already half way across the Quidditch pitch with the girls right behind me. As for the Slytherin captain himself, he was still on the ground looking incredibly dazed. I laughed aloud at what I had done as I disappeared towards the castle. I could hear the girls laughing behind me and as I slipped into the doors of Hogwarts I couldn't help but grin.

Us girls were still laughing about it twenty minutes later in the Gryffindor common room. The girls, after they had laughed themselves silly, managed to tell of my daring to the twins. Alicia looked at both of them.

"You're never going to let him forget it are you?"

"Never. We will pass on the story of the great Marcus Flint getting knocked down by a girl for as long as we live!". Both Fred and George yelled aloud

I grinned at their antics. It seemed like such a short amount of time had passed and already these people were like family to me. They accepted me for who I was... With the minor avoidance of my blood status. Some of the only people I had yet to be friends with were the ever annoying Lavender Brown, the Oliver Wood fan club, and of course the obnoxious Oliver Wood himself. I didn't know what his problem was but he reminded me of Flint. Honestly, it pissed me off. I manage to run into him every now and again but he always brushes me aside like I'm beneath him. Again... pissed off. I try to be nice... given it doesn't always end up that way, but with both Flint and Wood I just couldn't be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yell at me... Get mad... I'm a jerk who hasn't updated for close to a year. I guess I once gain forgot this story existed. So here's the shortest chapter ever... I have to go reevaluate where this story is going to go... Hence why the chappie is so short. I love you all. I hope you can forgive me for being absent. Please review... I promise I'll update more often! Oh an guys... 1000 views... I seriously love you all. Hugs an kisses<strong>

**TheOutlawedArcher**


	7. Of Pains and Beautiful Things

I woke up with a pounding headache. Not a great way to start my day. I tried to stretch out, but my shoulders were far to sore. I was a little bit confused about that, knowing I had done nothing strenuous before. It was only my shoulder blades that itched and ached terribly. I brushed aside, thinking maybe I had wrenched them a little bit while I was attempting to fly on that wretched broom. I still loved Quidditch, but no longer had any desire to play, or fly on a broom. I gritted my teeth at that thought. The girls had thought it funny to relate it to the rest of the team, including Wood. He, being the arrogant annoying git that he is, jeered at me, and made it known that he thought my embarrassment was quite entertaining. I wanted to murder him. I trudged into the bathroom and began getting ready for the day. As I turned around to grab a towel to wash my face, something caught my eye in the mirror. Running down my shoulder blades were two black lines. They were about six inches long and were parallel to each other. I made a mental note to go see Madam Pomfrey before I rushed off to breakfast. The Gryffindor table was surrounded with our usual friends all whispering about a set of events. Both of which I heard from Alicia who felt I was much to happy with knowing none of the juicy gossip around school. First, was the upcoming match against Slytherin, which was a problem because Wood had yet to find a new seeker. Second, was that good ole Woodie had himself a girl. I was utterly bored as Alicia described her to me. She was an obnoxious girl from one of his numerous fan clubs. Her name was Marci Bloom. I yawned as she told me this, and she shot me a glare before stopping the ridiculous flow of words from her mouth.

"Oh come on, Nips! You've gotta love some kind of gossip!". Alicia cried

"I never have and I never will. Especially not when it comes to Wood and his new girlfriend.". I said

"I just think you're jealous!" shrieked a voice from behind me.

"Just kill me now..." I begged Alicia, who was laughing hysterically.

Standing right behind me was one Marcella Clarke, and boy did she look smug. I scowled at her and before I could come back with a snarky reply, Wood walked up behind her and kissed the side of her head. I looked at the girls and made a lovely gagging noise. I heard Alicia snort, and saw Katie and Angelina trying not to show the amusement on their faces. I stood up and tripped them both "accidentally" as they walked past me. I caught Wood glaring at me as he got off the floor. I continued walking to my potions class.

* * *

><p>All throughout the day my back itched and ached. As my last class let out, I ran to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey inspected my back, which seemed to take forever to me. It burned and itched, it also probably didn't help that I was fidgeting so much. She had stopped telling me to stay still after about ten times of me not listening.<p>

"Well Miss Vadaris," she finally said "I have no idea what this could be, but I have something that should help the itching and burning."

She unscrewed the top of a medicinal jar and spread some of the concoction onto my back. I flinched at first as the cool paste met with my burning skin. It settled in and she bandaged my back so that it wouldn't rub off onto my clothes. She hustled me out of the hospital wing and I left thankfully. I hated hospitals. All of them, my grandfather had been in one for the longest time and he hated it. I watched him suffer while those stupid doctors stood by and let him die. The ointment that had been put on my back cooled down the scalding flesh that was my back and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up in immense pain. My back felt like it was on fire and I swear that I heard my clothes sizzling from the heat. I grabbed a change of clothes and literally bolted to the bathrooms. I vanished the bandages an jumped into a cold shower. It soothed it a little but it itched and ached. As I pulled on a tank top, I glanced in the mirror. The lines were still visible on my back and if anything they had grown in width. It was only when I stretched my back that it seemed like the skin tore. I gasped, expecting it to hurt, but it didn't. I reached back and did the first thing I though of. I poke it. The more I prodded the more the skin stretched. I refused to stop poking it like the foolish teen I am, and instead wriggled my shoulder blade. A black lump came out of the torn line on my shoulder. It creeped me out. A lot... But that didn't stop me from doing the same thing to the other side, with the same result. I gingerly pulled me top back off and stepped back into the shower. As the water that ran down the pipes became black, I moved my shoulder blades again, feeling the lumps shift. When I was finally done in the shower an completely dressed I shifted one last time. The lumps moved and their weight was gone. I walked over to the mirror and looked at my back. Coming out of my back were two beautiful, dripping wet, black wings, covered in red veins. The world spun as I thought about this. I had wings.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I sincerely hope that this makes up for the last fail of a chapter! Love to you all. Please, please,please read and review!<strong>

**~TOA**


End file.
